Electrical conductors, such as telephone lines, data cables, and power cables, to name a few (wires hereinafter), which extend along exposed surfaces of exterior or interior panels, walls, ceilings, and floors of structures located in residential, commercial, and industrial environments, are typically contained in various types of enclosures. The enclosures manage, mechanically protect, and in some applications, shield the wires from electromagnetic radiation.
In applications where the wires require electromagnetic shielding, the enclosures are often formed as metal conduits. Metal conduits provide excellent mechanical protection and electromagnetic shielding for wires, but are expensive and heavy. Additionally, metal conduits are inconvenient to use for many reasons. For example, metal conduits are electrically conductive and, therefore, often requiring grounding. Also, the wires to be contained therein must be drawn through the conduit during installation.
A more desirable method for enclosing wires, is to use molded or extruded plastic enclosures, such as raceways and ducts. Such enclosures provide good mechanical protection for the wires, are relatively inexpensive, and low in weight. Moreover, many molded and extruded plastic wire enclosure designs are more convenient to use than metal conduits, because the wires can be laid into the enclosure instead of being drawn through during installation.
One problem associated with conventional molded and extruded plastic wire enclosures is that they allow electromagnetic radiation to enter into and/or radiate from the enclosure. If this should be undesirable, the wires must include some type of shielding or separate electrically conductive shields must be installed in the enclosure. In either case, the cost of the wire management system increases dramatically.
Accordingly, an electrical conductor management system is needed that has electromagnetic shielding properties and other improvements.